Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus of which operations differ between a case of imaging a bright subject and a case of imaging a dark subject, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an imaging apparatus configured such that an infrared cut filter can be inserted into and retracted from the optical path of the imaging optical system, enabling visible light shooting and infrared shooting.
With such an imaging apparatus, the configuration normally is such that when the infrared cut filter is inserted into the optical path of the imaging optical system, imaging is performed with visible light, and when the infrared cut filter is retracted the optical path, imaging is performed with infrared light. Also, with such an imaging device, the imaging apparatus itself determines how bright the surroundings are, and controls whether the infrared cut filter is to inserted into or retracted from the imaging optical system optical path (PTL 1).
Also, as network technology has rapidly advanced, there is a growing demand by users to control the imaging apparatus from an external control device via network through a network interface provided to the imaging apparatus. Insertion/retraction control of the infrared cut filter into and from the imaging optical system optical path is no exception. There has been user demand to enable settings via network as described above, such that the imaging apparatus automatically controls insertion and retraction of the infrared cut filter to and from the imaging optical system optical path.